Une histoire d'endive
by Atomic User
Summary: Je voulais juste faire mon job. Mais j'avais sous estimé la capacité des cageots d'endives.


Hello ! Voila. Ceci pique les yeux. Ça jure, ça pense à des trucs un peu olé olé... Bref, ceci était un défi ! A ne lire que si vous ne vous offusquez pas !

Les sept mots que l'on m'a donné :

Endive, phoque, hache-viande, sous directeur, congrégation, anémone, ? (celui ci est à deviner :3).

Helra m'appartient exclusivement ! Dante et son formidable univers appartiennent à Capcom !

S'il reste des fautes, Mea culpa.

Bref, laissez une review, et dites moi le mot mystère ! et vous gagnerez un Cookies en or massif ! Et un Dante avec un réchaud et une boite de chocolat !

Enjoy :3

Atomic !

* * *

><p>_ Hé Helra ! Commande de Dante ! Une peperonni sans olive et une glace à la fraise.<p>

_ Oki ! A toute !

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Helra Yôtchima. Comme vous avez sans doute deviné, je suis livreuse à la pizzeria « Chez Kiki ». Je m'occupe depuis assez peu de temps de la partie est de la ville, et notamment d'un habitué notoire (nous laissant au passage une ardoise longue comme mon bras), qui mange ici midi et soir. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il ne s'est toujours pas transformé en phoque. Il y a des gens que Mère Nature aime beaucoup trop.

J'enfourche ma moto, la commande posée dans le bac prévu à cet effet. Direction Devil May Cry, l'agence du dit Dante. D'ailleurs va falloir m'explique le rôle de cette agence… Parce que vu le nom un peu space, je me doute qu'il ne vend pas des anémones mangeuses d'éléphants nains… Quoi que, ça aussi c'est space… Bref. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est horriblement classe ET space.

Le temps de louvoyer entre 5 camions et 17 voitures et je suis arrivée au bout le l'impasse ou réside le dénommé Dante du Devil May Cry. Je me gare vaguement (oui, chez moi se garer vaguement ça existe), et reste un instant sur ma moto. Il y a une sale ambiance dans le coin… J'attrape la pizza, j'attrape la glace et roule ma poule ! Je sonne avec le coude (ben ouais, j'ai les deux mains prises…), et j'attends un moment. Soudain la porte s'ouvre sur… O.M.G. Pour ma santé mentale je vais essayer de fixer ses yeux.

Hé oui, le dit Dante vient de m'ouvrir torse poil, les cheveux encore mouillés. Et Dieu qu'il est bien foutu. Je sens mes joues chauffer à toute vitesse. Va falloir que j'arrive à calmer la vague d'œstrogène qui me donne envie de chanter un solo de rock. Ahuuuuuum.

_ Oui ? fit Dante-Mère-Nature-me-baise-les-pieds-et-pas-que-ça.

_ Hurm, la pizza.

Ouhlala ! Mes cordes vocales font de la merde ! Pourquoi je suis montée dans les aigües comme ça moi… Il me sourit (œstrogènes du calme ! Ou je vais finir par lui sauter dessus !), et me fait signe de rentrer, non sans mater le décolleter au passage. Bon, c'est un mec relativement normal alors.

Alors que j'allais entrer, un grand bruit se fait entendre dehors. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir un cageot voler. What ?

_ Euuuuuuh… depuis quand une cagette d'endives ça vole ?

_ Depuis qu'une congrégation de connards va débarquer… FILE A L'INTERIEUR ET PREND LE FUSIL A POMPE !

What ?! Bon, vu le ton, on va faire ce que M. Beau Gosse demande ! Je fonce à l'intérieur, pose à la volée la pizza et la glace et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Le pompe… là-bas ! Je me jette dessus, et le brandit en direction de la porte et… ouh que c'est moche. Dante a sortit un hache-viande… pardon une épée, de nulle part et a commencé à découper des… machins… vraiment immondes. Soudain un des bidules arrive à franchir la barrière que forme Torse-poil man, et commence à foncer vers moi. Je tire sans hésitation. NON, ces machins ne me tueront pas ! Et NA !

Ma bonne frayeur dura 10 bonnes minutes. Le temps de la bataille, en fait. Ce qui fait que quand le dernier des trucs finit de se désagréger j'étais carrément CHOQUÉE.

_ OH BORDEL DE SA MAMAN LA PUTE EN STRING D'OCELOT. C'était QUOI, CA !

Dante me gratifiât d'un coup d'œil presque admiratif.

_ J'avais jamais entendu se juron là ! remarqua-t-il joyeusement. C'était des démons.

_ Des démons, genre DES DEMONS, genre Lucifère et tout le tralala ? Commençais-je à m'affoler.

_ Euh oui en quelque sorte.

_ … Oh merde. Fis-je avec une voix de petite fille.

Il explosa de rire. Je remarquai alors qu'il avait une éraflure sur le torse. Je le lui fis remarquer et il eut un sourire gêné.

_ Ouais, il y en a un qui a approché sa faux d'un peu trop près…

_ Attendez, je vais vous soigner ! On sait même pas ou est-ce que leurs faux ont trainées… Ca serait chaud de survivre à une baston épique pour crever 3 jours plus tard de la peste bubonique…

Il eut de nouveau un rire avant de me guider devant une armoire à pharmacie. J'en extrayais le nécessaire avant de m'installer avec un tabouret entre ses deux jambes. Je lui lavai sa coupure, puis releva les yeux vers lui, plein d'idées pas très claires dans la tête. D'ailleurs il approcha son visage du mien, dont la carnation allait toujours plus vers le cramoisie, et…

Et la porte s'ouvrit. On sursauta tous les deux avant de s'écarter. On pouvait cuire un œuf sur mes joues. Un type habillé comme le sous directeur d'une succursale de mode pour vieux se racla la gorge.

_ Ah désolé Dante si j'interromps quelque chose…

_ Morisson… fit en soupirant Dante, excuse moi reprit-il pour moi avec un sourire désolé, mais je dois aller bosser. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?

Ooooh oui, ça tu peux y compter !

* * *

><p>Voila voila... Review :3 ?<p> 


End file.
